Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Spring Writing Contest 2017
's winning entry Ode to All That is Spring}} 'Entries:' Petrichor JDusk17 (talk) 04:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC) For Comments The Prince's Farewell Sideplate of Sandwiches For Comments Relevance User:BobTheDoctor27 For #-Matoro LVIII (talk) 23:31, June 8, 2017 (UTC) #An insanely difficult choice between this and Gonel's, and I love how satirical Gonel's is, I'm just a sucker for canon-compliant stories and especially the 2001-2003 atmosphere, which Bob captures beautifully here. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG #( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' 11:36, June 30, 2017 (UTC) #Tough call. - Pit Comments I take great issue with this; only two hours remain for the voting phase and there is still not a tie. I am declaring this a '''matter of great urgency'. If you care for what's right, then take it into your great big heart and make this a tie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:38, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Ode to All That is Spring User:ToaGonel For #A tough call between this and In Horto. While I did absolutely love Invader's worldbuilding, representation of yardwork, and especially memorable characters, Gonel's comedic use of the prompt ultimately won me over. There are a number of gags worked into the dialogue here and I appreciate this story for its breeziness. It is bite-sized and full of content. While the characters aren't especially memorable or even distinguishable at times, I truly can't bring myself to say no to some of these in-jokes and satirizing of classical BIONICLE tropes. #Hilarious, tongue-in-cheek, and all around a good story. While the other stories are by no means inferior, I just really like this one. It's cute, quirky, and neat. Cheers, Gonel. -Maccy1949 22:04, June 28, 2017 (UTC) #This captures Spring perfectly. #We don't get many comedic stories around here, and I just instantly fell in love with this one. The others are great as well, but well I gotta make a choice here, right. -FireStar97 11:03, June 30, 2017 (UTC) #it's funny, charming, incredibly self aware, and perfectly skewers some of bonkle's most well known tropes. What more could one want? Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:51, June 30, 2017 (UTC) #Tough call, but the comedy won me over. So, tie broken? Comments Madness: Efflorescence User:ChineseLegolas For Comments In Horto User:Invader39 For #Tough call between this and Relevance, though to me this had to win in the end. Fantastic world and character building and the use of multiple plotlines, while maintaining the beautiful Spring theme and imagery, is really lovely and has to be the clear winner for me in this instance. - Sideplate of Sandwiches (talk) #I know I'm going to incur someone's wrath by doing tying it up like this, but I feel like this one may most utilize the "Spring" theme, much to its benefit. As impressive and formidible as Relevance is, this one succeeds in creating fresh Springtime imagery that is quite appealling, especially considering the garden is symbolic as well. That said, this vote also has the added benefit of all my farm work over vacation recently, as well as my mother before that who, fed up with all my time on the computer, sent me outside twice of late to weed our garden. --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 16:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) #Well, at long last I read the entries, and this one won it out in the end, and though it wasn't an easy choice, it had to be made, or someone would probably send an assassin to kill me. TheArchonHasArrived (talk) 18:20, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Comments